


Delayed

by Lokincest



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/pseuds/Lokincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor knows how Loki asked for this when they first decided on this game. He also knows that Loki is running late to his tutor, and that his brother hates mess, hates the risk of this little game becoming public. And they both know what is coming next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed

"Thor," Loki protests as his brother drags him from the hallway and into a shadowed alcove. "I can't be late…"

The rest of his halfhearted objection comes out as a breathy little moan as Thor pins Loki between the hard stone wall and his own hard body. Before Loki can recover his senses, Thor crushes his mouth against Loki's in a demanding kiss. He immediately forces Loki to let him deepen the kiss, to open up and yield to him, and the younger god does so willingly.

Thor doesn't try to coax Loki with words. There is no need when his actions speak well enough on their own. They both know what Thor has come for, what will happen here.

The instant Loki caught sight of Thor in the hall, he was hard. Already he was imagining what Thor wanted from him, what he always wanted from him. There is only one outcome when Thor seeks him out like this and catches him alone. It's like a game for them; Thor hunting for Loki, Loki never hiding, rarely even putting up a fight. Today he submits readily to his brother. Such willing prey.

Thor grasps Loki's hips, guiding and pulling Loki against him. The younger god is dressed in simple attire today, which makes everything so much easier. Truly, Thor doesn't mind the challenge of formal wear or armor – it is more tantalizing sometimes. But today he likes _easy_. He wants this to be quick. 

Thor wastes no time to align their bodies together, his own hardness pressing directly against Loki's swollen length, through layers of fabric. Carefully, Thor rocks them together, grinding against Loki's front until they're both panting and trying to find more friction, more contact, _more_. It doesn't take long.

Loki is moaning sweetly even before Thor reaches between his brother's thighs. Loki tries to spread himself to give Thor easier access, tries to lift his leg to wrap around Thor's waist, but it's too awkward and Thor doesn't want to simply rut through their clothes, nor does he intend to drag this out. There will be time for intimacy later, when they return to Thor's chamber. For now, Thor only needs functional, and he knows that Loki will appreciate his single-mindedness later. He really _will_ be late to his tutor, but hopefully not by much. If it were up to Thor, he would send Loki off to all his classes hours later and leaking cum. But he will just have to settle for the _leaking cum_ part.

"Turn," Thor says, patting Loki's side as if he were a beast. Loki whines and obeys, turning and pressing his palms against the stone wall, his feet already apart.

Thor reaches around Loki's waist to the front of his trousers, loosening the strings that hold them closed as he would his own. He doesn't bother to untie them completely, only creating enough slack to easily yank the clothing down. There are no undergarments, and Loki's naked skin is at once exposed to Thor's sight and touch. With a soft sigh, Loki rests his head against the wall, his hips jutted back at Thor at an upward angle, presenting himself.

"So good," Thor praises, taking only a second to run his hand over Loki's ass, then between his legs, squeezing gently. A soft noise escapes Loki, and Thor kisses Loki's neck in reply. He cups Loki's ass in his palms, and then spreads Loki open with his thumbs so he can see. 

The toy he placed into Loki's body earlier that day is still inside, as he knew it would be. He presses the heel of one hand against the base of the toy, and rubs hard, making it shift within Loki. Thor can't help but chuckle at Loki's desperate little noises and the way Loki pushes back so eagerly against his palm. He'd love to make Loki cum just like this, but it isn't what he has in mind. His own arousal has been denied for too long merely thinking of this, and Thor intends to deny himself no longer.

The base of the toy looks so perfect nestled between Loki's cheeks. Thor grasps the end of it, tilting it within Loki for a moment, and then easing it out an inch only to push it back in. For a few long seconds, Thor teases Loki like this, fucking him shallowly, and then finally he twists and pulls the thing out. It's almost charming, the way Loki's body resists, as if trying to keep it inside, before the widest part pops free. Loki moans in relief/frustration when toy is gone, and Thor barely manages to stifle a groan at the sight of it. He had shoved the plug into Loki that morning, after leaving a load of cum inside of his brother, and his own seed now clings to the toy in sticky trails.

Without hesitation, Thor brings the toy to Loki's face. "Clean it," he says, and Loki immediately starts to lick away thick, low-hanging drops. It's filthy, watching Loki's soft pink tongue work so diligently, and it makes Thor's blood run hot. He wants Loki more than ever. Loki's obedience is better than any aphrodisiac.

"Good boy," Thor growls, his voice low with want. "Hold it for me." Loki narrows his eyes at him, but then he leans forward and takes the short, thick plug into his mouth. Thor curses softly at the image Loki makes with his mouth full and quickly lets go of the toy, leaving Loki to suck on it.

Thor brings his hands down to Loki's ass, kneading softly for just a bare moment, and then spreads Loki open once again. He loves the sight of Loki's little hole – slightly gaping from the plug and twitching almost anxiously in its absence. Thor knows that Loki needs to be kept full at all times. It seems as though Loki's mood suffers if he goes longer than eight hours without something stuffed into his needy little ass. Thor hasn't dared to share this particular hypothesis with Loki yet, but his brother has never been more agreeable than when Thor started this game of plugging him up during the day.

There's a slight wetness on Loki's most intimate skin, where Thor's cum threatens to leak back out. Thor rubs two fingers against the slickness, just around the rim of Loki's hole, and then pushes them in, earning a gasp. Loki is still so slippery inside, and just stretched enough to make it easy to fingerfuck him without resistance.

Between the feeling of Loki's body clenching around his fingers, and the needy noises that begin to spill from Loki's mouth, Thor can't wait any longer. At last he pulls away and hastens to unfasten his own pants, one hand leaving wet trails on his clothes. Loki makes a noise of impatience at being left bereft, but within an instant Thor's cock is sliding between his thighs.

Loki pants, shifting his hips to move against Thor, to feel his erection slide wetly against his inner thigh, and then he tries to reach behind himself, perhaps to grasp Thor's length and guide it home, but Thor quickly catches his wrist and stops him, pressing his hand back against the wall.

"So greedy," Thor admonishes, teasing, but he doesn't drag it out any longer. He lines himself up and pushes into Loki in one thrust, both groaning aloud as Thor sinks deep. It feels like returning home, and Loki's body is welcoming him back to where he belongs. He presses himself against Loki's back, the heat of him spread atop Loki's cooler skin. He wants to melt here, to stay deep in his brother forever, sink into Loki's skin. Instead he squeezes Loki's waist, brushes his lips against Loki's neck, and pulls back, withdrawing. Then he thrusts in again, earning a strangled moan.

With that, Thor can't possibly keep himself in place. His hips move on their own at first, withdrawing only to slam forward again, enjoying the plunge into Loki's warm and pliant body, until his thrusts are hard and rough and it is a challenge for Loki to hold himself against the wall without being crushed.

It doesn't take long for Thor to lose himself completely. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to; Loki feels far too good to bother reigning in his control. Thor won't last at this rate, but that is exactly the point of this.

Thor presses himself closer to Loki, switching to shallower, harder thrusts that make their skin slap together almost obscenely. Loki tries to move in counterpoint, to make the hard thrusts deeper, but Thor locks an arm around him, keeping his chest pressed against Loki's back. With his other hand he distracts Loki, grasping the base of the toy that is in Loki's mouth. He pulls, and Loki immediately lets go of it, only for Thor to push it back in. Loki groans loudly, both in frustration and arousal, and offers no resistance as Thor starts fucking his mouth with the toy in time to his own thrusts.

Thor makes no effort to draw things out, and therefore it doesn't take long before he finishes. He bites down on Loki's shoulder when he comes and shoves hard into him one last time, going motionless against Loki's back while pulse after pulse of seed spills into Loki's body.

Loki groans softly at the sensation and consciously tightens himself on Thor as much as possible, as if trying to milk his brother dry with his inner muscles. He is so greedy for this, and they both know it. Thor is certain that he could spend hours rutting endlessly into Loki again and again, filling him up with as much cum as he could give him, and Loki would only want more. But there are limits to such things. Maybe for good reason.

Thor goes slack against Loki, head resting on his shoulder, and gradually he starts to soften inside of Loki's body.

For a long moment, Thor simply waits. When Loki tries to move, becoming impatient, Thor just rubs his hand across Loki's belly. Loki goes motionless at once, except for a slight tremble in his legs. Thor wonders if it is anticipation, or excitement, or both. He knows how Loki asked for this when they first decided on this game. He also knows that Loki is running late to his tutor, and that his brother hates mess, hates the risk of this little game becoming public. And they both know what is coming next.

"Hold still," Thor mumbles, hazed with his own pleasure. He locks his arms around Loki, keeping himself as close as possible. Loki makes a soft, displeased noise, bending his head down, but he doesn't pull away. Instead, his hips move toward Thor, a wordless encouragement.

Thor lets himself go, forcing out a hot stream of piss so strong that it makes Loki jerk in surprise. Thor tightens his arms on Loki immediately, to keep them together while his urine floods into his brother's accepting body. This was his goal to start with, his sexual release secondary to achieving this. There is nothing quite like relieving himself into Loki, or the knowledge that Loki will be holding it for him instead, full of everything Thor gives him.

Very soon, his flow lessens in intensity, but Thor continues to release a steady trickle into Loki. It's hot, all of this liquid filling him, warming him from the inside, and it makes Loki groan with base need. He rocks his hips back against Thor, but the movement only makes him leak wetness between them.

"Be still," Thor says again, and Loki groans in frustration. Thor knows that if he reached to Loki's front he would find his brother hard.

When he finishes, Thor grasps the toy again and takes it from Loki's mouth. It pulls free with a wet sound and a noisy gasp as Loki takes in a lungful of air and then tips his head back, panting aloud as if he's just run a marathon.

Thor is yet lodged inside of Loki, but not for long. "Lean forward," he says, pushing on Loki's back, and his brother grumbles but complies. Thor slips out, bringing some wetness with him, but he is quick and careful. Within a second, the plug is replaced into Loki, deep seated and stopping him up, keeping him stretched and filled.

"So good for me," Thor praises, rubbing Loki's flank as if he were a prize mare. Another time, Loki would bristle at the degradation, but at this moment it only makes Loki hum distractedly with pleasure. They both love these games far, far too much.

Loki's backside and inner thighs are slick, and Thor pulls off his own shirt without hesitation and begins using it to dry Loki off.

"Did you just--?" Loki begins, startling at the first touch against his skin and peering at Thor over his shoulder.

Thor only smiles at him. He tosses the sodden shirt across his bare shoulder when he's finished, and then leans against his brother, pulling Loki's trousers up and wrapping his arms around Loki's front to fasten the laces.

"Thor..." Loki warns, his voice filled with anger. Thor moves somewhat slower but doesn't stop what he is doing – carefully tucking Loki's hardness back into his breeches, and then tightening the laces, tying them closed. Loki lets out a small breath, a small noise, somewhere between annoyance, amusement, and arousal. It lets Thor know that he has won. He smirks and kisses Loki's neck, then steps back to lace up his own trousers.

"Have fun in class," Thor says conversationally, fixing what clothing he has left while Loki turns to stare at him. 

"You can't be serious," Loki says breathlessly, in disbelief. "I'm... I..." They both know what Loki means to say. _I'm full of your cum and piss, and I'm still **hard.**_ But the words won't come. And neither, Loki knows, will he. Not for hours yet. "I hate you," he says quietly, instead.

"I love you too, brother." Thor laughs and leans forward and kisses Loki, just a touch of sweetness that makes Loki sigh and try to open his mouth against Thor's, but the thunderer pulls away instead.

"Later," Thor promises as he backs off, quickly brushing his thumb against Loki's chin before he's out of reach. "You'd better hurry off, now. I do believe you're running late."


End file.
